My Love Turn Be My Enemy
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Viva FFN...! Sekali-kali ingin ngerayain di Bleach hehehe.. Mungkin pairingnya aneh NnoiNel, tapi baca aja semoga suka special request from Shaara, RnR pleaaasee..?


**Yoyoyo, gak banyak omong deh. Mungkin pairingnya aneh ****sih tapi coba aja baca kali-kali suka *maksa -digorok* hehehe fic ini spesial request dari Shaara, otoutoku yang gajebo... XP**

**Yup, selamat membacaaa...!!!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Tite Kubo...

Warning : OOC

Pairing : NnoiNel

**MY LOVE TURN BE MY ENEMY**

* * *

Dimulai dari hari yang cerah, dibilang gitu juga tetap saja di hueco mundo gak ada yang berubah. Tetap padang pasir yang sesekali pasirnya terbang dibawa angin. Tapi hari ini berbeda… Ada 2 hollow kecil yang sedang bermain dengan riangnya, tanpa peduli pasir terbang bisa saja masuk ke dalam mata mereka.

"Nnoi.. Nnoitraaa..!! Tunggu dong, jangan cepat-cepat..!!" keluh seorang gadis kecil berambut hijau toska pendek dan agak keriting kepada laki-laki kecil yang badannya sangat kurus di atas rata-rata.

"Ng? Kau saja yang lambat, Nel..!! Aku jalannya biasa aja kok..." ejek laki-laki itu yang bernama Nnoitra dengan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada gadis kecil bernama Neliel tapi biasa dipanggil Nel, yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya.

"Eh, enak aja capa yang lambat...!? Ya udah deh, Nel gak ucah ikut aja," gerutu Nel kecil yang ngambek sambil menyilangkan tangan dan berlagak memalingkan muka.

"Lhooo...??? Kok gituuu...?? Ntar dimarahin Aizen-jiisan lho..!!" jawab Nnoitra kecil sambil menghampiri Nel. Dia melepas topeng hollow Nel sesaat lalu mengacak-acak rambut Nel yang keriting hingga lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya dan mengembalikan lagi topengnya membuat Neliel kesal.

"Jangan centuh topengkuuu..!!" Neliel memanyunkan bibirnya dan memegang topeng kepalanya, membuat Nnoitra makin gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"Jangan centuh pipikuuuu..!!" Neliel memegang pipinya, tapi sekarang Nnoitra memencet hidungnya.

"Jangan centuh hidungkuuu...!!" Lalu berikutnya...

"Jangan centuh dahikuuuu..!!"

"Jangan centuh kupingkuuuu..!!" sampai akhirnya...

"JANGAN CENTUH CEMUANYAAAA...!!" Neliel kecil yang marah menjambak rambut Nnoitra yang panjang sebahu membuat Nnoitra yang tadi tertawa kemenangan jadi kesal.

"Jangan jambak..! Sakit tahu..!! Dasar pendek..!!" geram Nnoitra, yang hanya dibalas tawa ejek dari Neliel.

"Dasar kurus..!!" balas Neliel.

"Ompong..!!"

"Gigi besar..!!"

"Kurang kalsium makanya pendek...!!" dengus Nnoitra semakin kesal.

"Kurang gizi makanya kurus kering begitu..!!" balas Nel yang sama kesalnya.

5 menit terbuang percuma hanya untuk adu mulut yang tidak perlu. Hampir saja mereka pukul-pukulan kalau seseorang tidak menegur mereka. Yah, dia tersenyum layaknya rubah seperti biasa.

"Yare yare~ kalian ngapain di sini? Bukannya kalian dipanggil Aizen-sama?" tanya Gin, waktu itu dia dan Aizen belum ketahuan sisi gelapnya oleh gotei 13 sehingga masih memakai tanda wakil kapten divisi 5 (belum jadi kapten divisi 3). Gin mendekati anak-anak itu dan mengelus kepala mereka.

"Gara-gara Neliel lambat sih, jadi kita gak bisa ke rumah Aizen-jiisan tepat waktu..!!" gerutu Nnoitra pada Gin.

"Gak kok Gin-jiichan..!! Nnoitra jalannya cepet-cepet cih..!!" bantah Neliel cepat. Gin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"_Tak kusan__gka merawat hollow-hollow kecil yang akan berguna nanti sesulit ini," _batin Gin dalam hati sambil menghela nafas panjang. Nnoitra dan Nel bingung dibuatnya.

"Ya sudah, Gin-jiichan juga mau ketemu Aizen. Kita bareng saja ya..." ajak Gin pada keduanya. Nnoitra dan Neliel mengangguk sambil ogah-ogahan melihat satu sama lain.

Ketiganya menuju gedung besar di tengah-tengah hueco mundo, yang nanti akan menjadi markas besar Espada. Nnoitra dan Neliel adalah salah satu dari hollow lain yang dipastikan menjadi calon anggota Espada karena keahlian mereka yang menarik perhatian Aizen. Perkembangan mereka akan terus diawasi Gin, Tousen, dan tentunya Aizen sampai 2 hollow itu siap dan masuk Espada untuk menguatkan rencana gelap Aizen.

-

-

-

-

**10 tahun kemudian...**

"Gin, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," gumam Aizen yang sedari tadi diam dalam pertemuan dengan 2 rekannya, Gin dan Tousen.

"Ng? Apa? Katakan saja," tanya Gin penasaran sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya bosan.

"Bagaimana dengan 2 anak hollow itu..? Apa mereka sudah siap?" tanya Aizen sambil menatap Gin dengan serius.

"Sudah, keduanya tumbuh dan berkembang pesat di luar dugaan kita, iya kan Tousen?" jawab Gin santai dan Tousen mengangguk dalam diam. "Tapi yang membuatku heran, ternyata Neliel bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dan kuat seperti itu," tambahnya lagi sambil cengengesan.

"Begitu, berarti rencana ini bisa kita mulai untuk diselesaikan," gumam Aizen lagi sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum dia keluar dari ruangannya, dia berpesan pada Gin dan Tousen...

"Espada sudah bisa dibentuk sekarang..."

Setelah itu Aizen menghilang dengan cepat. Gin dan Tousen saling tukar pandang, Gin dengan wajahnya yang malas dan Tousen tanpa ekspresi karena buta. Tapi akhirnya keduanya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan menuju calon markas Espada.

**Di gedung besar markas Espada...**

Tampaklah segerombolan hollow yang masih berbentuk manusia. Tapi mereka sudah memiliki lubang di tubuhnya dan topeng khas hollow. Ya, mereka yang disebut Arrancar. Semuanya sibuk berbicara tentang hal-hal yang menarik hingga ada yang biasa saja, tertawa, bahkan menangis. Tapi semua itu sepertinya tidak menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang sedang tenang membaca buku kecil di pinggir gedung. Walaupun cuek, tapi gadis hollow itu cukup menarik perhatian hollow lainnya mungkin karena cantik dan ehm… dadanya besar?

"Neliel..!! Bisa tidak sekali saja, kau tidak membaca buku, heh?" tegur seorang laki-laki kurus kering, tinggi, dan giginya yang besar berderet kelihatan semua, tapi dia membawa pedang sabit yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Neliel tanpa ekspresi dan tetap membaca buku. Rambut hijau toska yang dulu pendek sekarang sudah sepanjang pinggangnya. Topeng kambingnya pun bertambah besar.

"Kau..!! Uuh, kau berubah 180 derajat dari 10 tahun yang lalu..!! Lebih menyebalkan..!!" geram Nnoitra tidak sabar.

"Apa peduliku?" Neliel balik tanya dan tetap terpaku pada buku kecilnya itu.

"Grrrr... Kau....!!!" Nnoitra nampak habis kesabaran. Memang entah sejak kapan Neliel sudah mulai bisa mengalahkannya dalam adu mulut. Baru saja Nnoitra hendak mencabut topeng hollow Neliel, Gin dan Tousen datang menarik perhatian semua hollow termasuk Nnoi dan Nel.

"Heee... Kalian sudah tidak bertengkar lagi? Tumbeen.." tegur Gin sambil menghampiri Nnoitra dan Neliel. Nnoitra mendengus kesal sedangkan Neliel tersenyum tenang seolah tidak ada beban.

"Kami akan mengumumkan anggota Espada yang sudah ditentukan oleh Aizen-sama," ucap Tousen kemudian di depan para hollow itu.

"Anggotanya adalah, Neliel, Nnoitra, Stark, Barragan, Yammy, Zommari, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Szayel, dan Aaroniero," Tousen mengumumkan dengan teriak, terdengar keluhan kecewa di sana-sini.

"Wah, rupanya kita keterima juga Nel..!!" teriak Nnoitra senang, Neliel hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Ya iyalah, apa kau lupa? Waktu kecil kita pernah di beri tahu Gin-jii-.. Maksudku Gin-sama, bahwa kita adalah calon pasti Espada," keluh Neliel pada teman sedari kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kan masih calon, sekarang kita benar-benar sudah menjadi anggota Espada..!!" teriak Nnoitra semangat. "Aku pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Aizen-jii-.. Maksudku Aizen-sama, YEAAAH...!!!" teriak Nnoitra lagi, kali ini sambil mengangkat pedang sabitnya yang besar.

"He.. Hei, jangan diangkat seperti itu..!! Bisa kena yang lain tahu...!!" tegur Neliel sambil memegang tangan Nnoitra.

DEG..!!

_Eh? A.. Apa?_

DEG..!!

_Lho? Perasaan apa ini..??_

DEG..!!

_Kenapa degup jantungku berdetak cepat ya?_

"Nnoi.. NNOITRAAA...!!" teriak Neliel di telinga Nnoitra, membuat laki-laki itu shock dan spontan menutup telinganya.

"A.. Apa sih? Gak perlu teriak begitu kan..??" gumam Nnoitra kesal, Neliel berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Lagian, aku pegang tanganmu malah bengong..!!" gumam Nel yang tak kalah kesalnya. Nnoitra kembali melamun sambil menatap Neliel.

"_I.. Iya ya, tadi saat Neliel memegang tanganku erat tiba-tiba degup jantungku jadi tidak beraturan, apa karena sudah lama aku tidak dipegang tangannya oleh Nel? Ah, nggak mungkin..!!" _batin Nnoitra dalam hati.

"Hei Nnoi, mau ditinggal? Anggota Espada disuruh kumpul, tuh..!!" gumam Neliel sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kumpulan. Nnoitra langsung sadar dari lamunannya, lalu mengangguk dan mengikuti Nel.

**Di rapat Espada...**

"Selamat datang wahai anggota pertama Espada," ucap Aizen kemudian dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, tak lupa dia mengeluarkan reiatsunya yang dahsyat membuat semua anggota Espada diam tanpa berani mengeluarkan tindakan apapun di depannya.

"Aizen-jiisan terlihat lebih tegas di sini daripada sama kita dulu," bisik Nnoitra pada Neliel.

"Ssst..!! Aizen-sama, bukan Aizen-jiisan lagi, sekarang dia sudah jadi pemimpin kita..!!" tegur Neliel sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Nnoitra.

DEG..!!

DEG..!!

DEG..!!

_Tuh kan, degup jantungku berdetak kencang lagi, sebenarnya kenapa aku ini..??_

"Hei, Nnoitra, kau sakit atau gimana?" tegur Nel lagi. Nnoitra langsung menatap Neliel dengan setengah kesal, dan wajahnya memerah. Neliel hanya menanggapinya dengan tertawa mengejek.

"...Begitulah, di Espada ini kalian harus melakukan apapun untuk Aizen-sama. Yang berkhianat akan tahu akibatnya, di sini juga kalian akan diurutkan berdasarkan kekuatan," terang Tousen. Ulquiora mengerutkan keningnya.

"Diurutkan berdasarkan kekuatan?" tanya Ulquiorra supaya lebih yakin.

"Yup, misalnya yang paling terkuat kau, maka di tubuhmu akan muncul tatto no 1," terang Gin lagi pada Ulquiorra.

"Hmph, menarik..." Grimmjow tersenyum licik dan tertawa kecil, seolah yakin dia yang terkuat.

"Fuh, cukup membosankan, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku tidur saja," keluh Stark yang mendapat tatapan death glare dari anggota yang lain.

Aizen bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, semua mulai terlihat tegang. Laki-laki berambut coklat yang masih memakai jubah kapten divisi 5 itu berbalik. Gin yang sudah memakai jubah kapten divisi 3 dan Tousen yang memakai jubah kapten divisi 9 mengikutinya.

"Bersenang-senanglah selagi kalian masih bisa," ucap Aizen yang tersenyum licik dari balik kacamata palsunya dan meningkatkan reiatsu yang luar biasa. Dia pun menghilang bersama dua yang lain.

"Haaaah, Aizen-sama selalu mengatakan hal yang serius dan setelahnya menghilang begitu saja, ya kan Nel?" keluh Nnoi sambil ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya bersama yang lain.

"Yaah, setidaknya masih lebih baik darimu," jawab Nel cuek yang diberi tatapan death glare oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu.

_**Nnoitra's POV**_

Keesokan harinya aku mulai menjalani hari seperti biasa lagi, dan pemandangan biasa. Neliel berlari ke arahku, dengan wajah tersenyum walau aura cueknya masih kelihatan.

"Yo, Nnoi,"

"Hn," jawabu cuek.

Kami berdua mulai berjalan lagi, entah kenapa kali ini rasanya akan terjadi sesuatu. Aku melirik Neliel, entah kenapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak. Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang bisa memisahkan kami berdua, memisahkan persahabatan kami, dan mungkin...

Memisahkan perasaanku selama-lamanya....

"Nnoitra... Kau melamun lagi..." tegur Neliel, sambil bosan menatapku. "Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, kau tahu?" tambahnya, aku hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Biar saja, tidak masalah untukmu kan?" jawabku asal, Nelel hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sekarang akan ada pengumuman urutan terkuat Espada," gumam Neliel kemudian. Aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Benar juga, yaaa...!! Haha, aku pasti lebih kuat darimu Nel...!!" gumamku congkak.

"Ya, ya," jawabnya cuek, dasar cewek nggak asik..!!

DEEEEEGGG...!!!

Tiba-tiba reiatsu mengerikan ini datang begitu saja, aku sempat merasakan susahnya bernafas. Tak salah lagi, pasti Aizen-sama. Di dunia ini, aku yakin belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan reiatsu luar biasa ini. Kulihat yang lain juga merasakan perasaan yang sama.

"Bisa aku langsung saja?" gumam Aizen sambil melirik 2 temannya. Gin hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, sedangkan Tousen sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengumumkannya..."

"10 Yammy,"

"9 Aaroniero,"

"8 Szayel,"

"7 Zommari,"

"6 Grimmjow,"

"5 Nnoitra,"

"4 Ulquiorra,"

"3 Neliel,"

"2 Barragan,"

"Dan yang ke 1 Stark...!! Kuharap tak ada yang protes..!!" tegas Aizen-sama. Aku membelalakkan mataku, Tidak Mungkin...!!

"Fu fu, perkiraanmu salah, Nnoi.." tawa Neliel seraya menyeringai. Aku tahu itu sebenarnya hanya candaan biasa, tapi entah kenapa hatiku telah dibutakan dan menganggapnya ejekan semata.

BRAAAAKKK...!!!

Aku membanting pedang sabitku yang besar, hingga anggota yang lain tertegun kaget melihatku. Dengan penuh amarah dan dendam, aku menatap Aizen-sama dan Neliel seraya bergantian. Wajar saja kan? Aku tidak terimaaa....!! Urutan kelima? Apalagi di bawah perempuan, apa itu..??

"Nnoitra..??" Neliel bingung melihatku, nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari bibirnya yang dingin dan lembut itu. Tapi, aku yang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasai setan mengacuhkannya tidak peduli.

"Apa-apaan ini, Aizen-sama...!?" teriakku bergetar. Aizen hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya padaku.

"Kau mau protes, Nnoitra?" gumam Aizen dengan suara pelan tapi...

DEEEEEGGGG....!!!!

La.. Lagi-lagi dadaku sesak, pasti karena reiatsunya. Tapi kenapa aku marah? Apa mungkin karena selama ini aku selalu menang dari Neliel dan sekalinya kalah, aku tidak bisa terima? Seperti anak kecil saja, tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"Hah hah," aku jatuh terduduk dan terengah-engah, tubuhku gemetar. Seperti orang sakau saja aku ini. Aizen-sama meninggalkan kami, begitu pula anggota yang lain. Hanya Neliel yang menghampiriku.

"Nnoitra, kamu ini gimana sih? Berani menantang Aizen-sama seperti itu..??" tegur Neliel, aku menampar tangannya yang akan memegangku.

"Apa pedulimu, hah..!?" akupun beranjak dan meninggalkannya terdiam. Tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi.

Sekarang aku berjalan sendiri, perasaanku melayang entah kemana. Tidak seperti biasa, tidak ada Neliel di sampingku. Aku merasa seperti itu setidaknya sampai seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Hei, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya orang itu, lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau.. Szayel..?" tanyaku meyakinkan, laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Kulihat sepertinya kau membenci Neliel dan punya dendam terhadapnya,"jelasnya lagi, "Aku seorang ilmuwan mungkin ada yng bisa kubantu?" tambahnya.

Aku hanya terdiam, sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Entah setan dari mana, tiba-tiba aku terpikir untuk melenyapkan Neliel dari Espada tanpa membunuhnya. Lalu sebuah ide licik muncul di otakku, dan karena Szayel seorang ilmuwan mungkin dia bisa membantuku. Setelah itu aku menariknya dan membisikkannya suatu rencana.

**Hari itu...**

Aku memulai rencanaku dengan Szayel, pertama-tama aku harus mengajak Neliel bertarung. Nice timing, Nel sedang membaca buku di tempatnya yang biasa.

"Neliel, aku ingin mengajakmu bertarung," ajakku tanpa ragu, mungkin waktu itu aku lupa kalau Neliel lebih kuat dariku.

"Ha? Kau bercanda ya..??" tanya Nel sambil menaikkan alisnya. Aku tak sabar lagi, akupun mengeluarkan cero merah dalam skala besar ke arahnya.

"Eh? HUP...!!" Neliel berhasil menghindarinya di saat genting, kecepatan yang hebat. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan reiatsu Neliel menguat, gadis itu bangkit dan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku terima Nnoi," bisik Neliel tapi cukup bisa di dengar olehku.

Aku pun kembali mengeluarkan cero merah tapi lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Cero itu justru dihisap oleh Neliel sampai tak tersisa sedikitpun...!! Aku tidak percaya melihatnya, dan saat hampir lengah, Neliel menembakkan cero merah itu kembali padaku. Aku berusaha menghindar sebisanya, tapi tetap saja aku terkena sedikit.

"Ugh...!!" Aku melompat dengan sangat tinggi, dan mencoba mengayunkan zanpakutouku yang besar ini ke arahnya.

"YAAAA~~HAAAA...!!" teriakku menggema, tapi...

CRANGG...!!

Zanpakutouku yang besar ini bergesekan dengan zanpakutou yang jauh lebih kecil dariku itu. Tapi kapan Neliel menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya? Aku tidak sempat melihat apalagi sekarang yang kulihat adalah keringat dingin yang cukup banyak mengalir di wajahnya yang err.. cantik itu. Tidak bertahan lama, akhirnya aku menarik zanpakutouku dan kebetulan pedang Neliel ikut tertarik, sehingga Neliel tidak punya senjata lagi.

"KESEMPATAN, SZAYEEEELLL...!!" teriakku. Neliel lengah, Szayel dengan cepat menyiram suatu cairan ke arah gadis itu, hingga ada sedikit yang terminum.

"Ugh, ah ah... AAAAAARRRGHHH...!!" Neliel teriak kesakitan. Dia bertahan mati-matian, aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Akhirnya dengan tetap mempertahankan aktingku, aku meninggalkannya sendirian sambil tersenyum sinis yang dipaksakan. Sisi lain hatiku yang paling dalam bergumam...

_Maafkan aku... Neliel..._

-

-

-

-

-

**5 tahun berlalu...**

Aku pikir aku tidak akan bertemu Neliel lagi untuk selama-lamanya. Begitu pikirku, sampai setidaknya saat kami menculik seorang gadis manusia berambut orange kalau tidak salah namanya, Orihime Inoue. Dan teman-temannya menyerang kami untuk menyelamatkannya. Saat ini, aku sedang melawan salah satu dari mereka yang baru saja mengalahkan Grimmjow, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat tinggal selangkah lagi, aku menghabisinya tiba-tiba aku mendengar sura teriakan yang pernah kudengar 15 tahun yang lalu saat aku masih kecil...

"I... CHI... GOOOO...!!!" teriaknya sambil menahan tangis. Aku berbalik untuk melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja ada asap. Dan kalian tahu? Setelah asap itu menghilang Neliel muncul dengan baju sobek-sobek berwarna hijau lumut. Di sisi lubuk hatiku, aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin memeluknya. Tapi, sisi hatiku yang lebih kuat mengatakan hal lain...

"Aaah... Lama tidak bertemu, Neliel..." gumamku seraya tersenyum sinis, tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya dan dengan cepat melewatiku lalu menghampiri Ichigo yang bengong melihatnya.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Ichigo. Aku.. akan melidungimu..." ucap Neliel pada laki-laki orange itu, aku agak kesal melihatnya, mungkin aku cemburu? Lalu tiba-tiba Neliel berdiri dan menatapku serius, "Lagipula ada yang ingin kuselesaikan dengannya," tambahnya lagi.

Aku penasaran dengannya, kenapa dia begitu tenang? Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti 5 tahun lalu, aku terus menyerangnya hingga kami semakin dekat. Saat pedang kami saling melayang tiba-tiba perasaanku menyuruh berhenti, aku menghentikan pedang yang hampir membelah tubuh Neliel. Dan anehnya, Neliel melakukan hal yang sama dia juga menghentikan ujung pedangnya tepat di depan mataku.

"...Kenapa berhenti..?" tanyaku padanya, Neliel tersenyum.

"Pertanyaan yang sama kepadamu," jawabnya tenang.

Ada perasaan lagi yang menyuruhku bergerak. Akupun bergerak mundur, sedangkan Neliel semakin maju menyerangku. Lalu dia pun berubah menjadi Centaurus. Kekuatannya melebihi perkiraanku, saat aku terdesak dan Neliel siap melayangkan tombak ke arahku, Nel mendadak berubah menjadi anak umur 5 tahun. Aku tertawa kemenangan dan siap melayangkan zanpakutou.

" HAHAHAHA...!! SAYANG SEKALI, NELIEEEL...!!!"

Dan.. cih..!! Lagi-lagi aku dihalangi, kali ini dengan shinigami yang matanya ditutup satu seperti bajak laut. Dia.. Kenpachi Zaraki. Aku pikir akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Tapi rupanya tidak, dia abadi hampir sama sepertiku..!! Sial, aku sampai harus berubah menjadi bankai. Tapi, aku diremehkan dan kuakui kekuatannya tidak bisa aku lampaui. Tubuhku sudah berlumuran darah, karena berpikir aku pasti mati Zaraki meninggalkan aku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Neliel kecil yang masih pingsan. Banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan, tapi pasti percuma karena Neliel yang sekarang sudah lupa padaku begitu Szayel bilang. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal aku membisikkannya...

"Aku.. Menyayangimu.. Maafkan aku.. Neliel.."

Aku tersenyum, akhirnya aku bisa mengatakannya di saat-saat yang terakhir walau Neliel tidak mendengar dan tidak mengerti yang penting bisa kukatakan. Tiba-tiba mata Nel bergerak dan mulai sedikit terbuka, aku menatapnya begitu juga dengan Neliel. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengejutkan...

"Nnoi.... tra...??" ucapnya pelan dan ragu.

Mustahil..!! Kenapa dia bisa mengingatku? Harusnya ingatannya sudah lenyap, kenapa? Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengetahui alasannya. Karena waktuku sudah tiba, darah segar bermuncratan keluar dari tubuhku. Akupun roboh dan beberapa saat kemudian, kesadaranku memudar menjadi gelap dan nafasku habis.

_Selamat tinggal, Neliel..._

**O W A R I**

* * *

**Aduh, aduh selesai juga nih otouto... Gimana? Bagus nggak? Awas aja kalau nggak bagus..! *dilempar sandal***

**Kalau menurut para readers yang lain gimana? ****Bagus nggak? Maaf ya kalo gaje dan berantakan habis ngerjainnya buru-buru sih hehehe... *readers sweatdrop***

**Ok, review pleeeeaaassee...??**

_**Special Bonus**_

_**Nnoitra VS De-chan**_

_**Nnoitra : **__Woi, woi tunggu dulu De-chan..!! Kenapa gue dapet peran mati begitu...??_

_**De-chan : **__Ya mau gimana lagi? Di komik aslinya aja, lu mati kok..!!_

_**Nnoitra : **__Ya setidaknya, kalau di fic ya diubah dong..!! Lagian kayaknya gue kurang keren neh...!! __***bersungut-sungut***_

_**De-chan : **__Apa sih? Sok amat..!! Dibikinin fic yang ada lu aja udah bagus kan? Protes terus nih...!! Kalau bukan karena otoutoku, gue juga ogah bikin fic yang ada lu..!!_

_**Nnoitra : **__Kok.. Kok gituuuu..?? Perasaan di Espada gak ada yang lebih keren dari gue deh, si Zommari aja kalah sama gue...!!_

_**De-chan : **__Kira-kira dong...!! Lu dibandingin sama Zommari ya jelas lu yang menang, dasar blo'on...!! Sama Grimmjow dong, halah lu gak ada apa-apanya deh..!! __***meluk Grimmjow***_

_**Grimmjow : **__He.. Hei jangan tiba-tiba meluk gitu dong..!! __***agak menjauhkan diri dari De-chan***_

_**Nnoitra : **__Hahaha, si Grimmjow aja ogah sama lu...!! Hahaha...!! Ya kan, Grimmjow?_

_**Grimmjow : **__Ya bukan gitu juga, gue ngejauhin diri dari De-chan karena gue abis megang ikan, ntar De-chan jadi bau amis kasihan kan? _

_**De-chan : *tertawa kemenangan* **__Bwahahahaha...!! Lihat tuh, itu tandanya Grimmjow mau deket sama gue, hanya karena dia abis megang ikan saja, bweee...!! __***menjulurkan lidah ke Nnoi* **__yang kasihan tuh elu..!! Gak bisa dapetin Nel..!! Bwahaha...!!_

_**Nnoitra : **__Berisik..!! Dasar pendek..!!_

_**De-chan : **__Eh? Enak saja, gue gak pendek-pendek amat..!! Tinggiku 155 cm kok...!! __***Bangga* **__Dasar kurus kering...!!_

_**Nnoitra : **__Apa..?? Lu __PIIIIIP__...!!_

_**De-chan : **__Enak aja, lu yang __PIIIIIP__...!!!_

_**Grimmjow : **__Hei, kalian sudah dong... __***mijet-mijet kepala sendiri***_

_**Neliel : **__Ada apa sih, Grimm?_

_**Grimmjow : **__Tahulah, biasa mereka ini..._

_**Neliel : **__Eh Grimmjow, kita nonton bareng yuk, sekalian ajak De-chan sama Nnoitra..._

_**Grimmjow : **__Ngapain mereka diajak? Lagi asyik sama dunia mereka sendiri kok, udah kita berdua saja. Yuk, mumpung mereka belum sadar...!_

_**Akhirnya Grimmjow dan Neliel pergi nonton berdua, meninggalkan 2 insan yang **__**adu mulut mengenaskan. Yah, setidaknya itu sampai De-chan dan Nnoitra kecapekan dan tepar bareng...**_

_**The End**_

***Bangun lagi dari tepar***

**Hah hah... Uh, sialan banget si Nnoitra, dendam gue dikatain gitu sama dia. Wahai my otoutoooo...!! Kenapa kau menyukai hollow seperti ituuu...!? **

***dilempar sandal sama Nnoitra dan Shaara***


End file.
